Hungarian Rhapsody
Hungarian Rhapsody is a composition by Franz Liszt used in many Warner Bros. animated productions, including Animaniacs, where it is heard several times with words added to it twice. The first time was for a song about all flavors of ice cream in "Jokahontas". The second time was in Wakko's Wish, which is what this article is about. The lyrics were written by Randy Rogel and Tom Ruegger. Lyrics :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Hey, what's up? What's all the noise? :Prunella Flundergust: :The Warner girl and Warner boys. :Tristesse: :They're gathered 'round in the village square. :Prunella Flundergust: :They say there's something way out there. :Minerva: :Something weird and something strange... :Tom, Dick and Larry: :Beyond the farthest mountain range. :Dr. Scratchansniff: :What are you saying? :Hello Nurse: :What do you mean? :All: :It's something no one's ever seen! :Rita: :What's the story? :Runt: :What's the buzz? :Yakko: :We're about to leave, and that's because... :Dot: :We're on our way to the wishing star! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :The wishing star? :Hello Nurse: :The wishing star? :The Brain: :What is that? :Pinky: :Haven't you heard? :The Brain: :There's no such thing! It's too absurd! :Slappy: :What's the story? :Skippy: :What's the dish? :Wakko: :Touch the star and you get one wish! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :You get one wish if you touch the star? :Slappy: :Where's it at? :Skippy: :Is it way out far? :Dot: :It could well be, but we just don't know. :Yakko: :We'll soon find out, 'cause we're gonna go... :The Warners: :To the wishing star! :All: :To the wishing star! :The Warners: :It's something weird and so bizarre! :It fell to Earth from way up far! :All: :They're on their way to the wishing star! :The Warners: :The wishing star, :Oh, yes, we are :On our way, so we'll say, "Bon soir!" :Ciao, you guys and au revoir :Now we're off to the wishing star! :All: :Yes, it's true, the Warners are :On their way to the wishing star! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :They'll be rich as a king or tsar... :All: :When they get their wish from the wishing star! :Wakko: :I looked up in the sky last night :And all the stars were shining bright, :I wished I may and I wished I might :Just had the wish I wished last night. :All: :He looked up in the sky so bright :And he saw the stars up in the night, :And he wished he may and he wished he might :Had the wish that he wished last night. :Wakko: :Then right there before my eyes, :I saw a light up in the skies. :The wishing star lit up the night :And then exploded really bright. :It fell to earth and it came on down :In a great big piece that hit the ground :And then some fairy said to me, :"Whoever gets there first, you see, :Just touch the star, that's all you do :And then you get your wish come true." :All: :Touch the star, that's all you do :And then you get your wish come true. :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Wait now, :Let me get this straight now, :You mean whoever gets there first :Can have a wish all to himself? :Rita: :We have to go now, :Because we know now :That if I'm the first to touch the star, :The wish belongs to me! :Slappy and Skippy: :We've got to run now :Before they're done now :So we can get a big head start :And beat the others to the punch! :Ralph: :I can't be slow now! :Tom, Dick and Larry: :We've got to go now! :Minerva: :And I have got to get there first because... :All: :That wish belongs to me! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Belongs to me! :Slappy: :Belongs to me! :Hello Nurse: :Belongs to me! :Skippy: :Belongs to me! :Rita: :Belongs to me! :Runt: :Me! :The Warners: :Me! :Chicken Boo: :Bacawk! :Plotz: :It all belongs to me! :Let's roll! :Ralph: :Dah, h'yah! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :We're on our way to the wishing star, :It could be near or it could be far. :The Warners: :But we're gonna get there first, you see, :The one who gets there first will be :In a super wagon wrapped and bowed :And on the snow it's gonna blow, :It has a sail, it's like a sleigh, :Look out, world, we're on our way! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Phar Fignewton, come on, scurry! :Hello Nurse: :Time to go! We've got to hurry! :Pinky: :Farewell to my lifelong mate. :The Brain: :Pinky needs a mousy date. :All: :On the road, can't stop us now! :Through the town the oxen plow! :Plotz: :Clear the way, you stupid mime! :All: :He gets trampled all the time! :The Warners: :It's over hill and over dale, :Sailing down the snowy trail. :Slappy: :Through the trees is plenty quick. :Skippy: :We can go by pogo stick. :The Brain: :Pinky, are you pondering :Exactly what I'm pondering? :Pinky: :I think so, Brain, but just how will :We get the weasel to hold still? :The Brain: :No, that wish is all we need :Our plan could finally succeed! :The Warners: :Onward through the snow we drift, :Onward toward the mountain cliff! :Plotz: :The one who finds that wishing star :Will soon be eating caviar! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Und that, my friend, is going to be :No one else except for me! :Rita: :'Cause this is definitely going be :Our golden opportunity! :Tom, Dick and Larry: :I'm going to get that wish, you see! :Minerva, Frau Hassenfeffer and Prunella Flundergust: :The star belongs to me! :Tom, Dick and Larry: :No no, the star belongs to me! :Minerva, Frau Hassenfeffer and Prunella Flundergust: :No no, the star belongs to me! :Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse: :To me! :Slappy and Skippy: :To me! :Rita and Runt: :To me! :All: :To me! :The Warners: :I gotta get to the wishing star! :Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse: :I gotta get to the wishing star! :Rita and Runt: :I hope it's near and not too far! :All: :Gotta be first to the wishing star! :Pinky: :Here we are. :My love and all the rest :Have gone to find the wishing star. :We've been left behind. :The Brain: :You'll find that they won't get too far :For we will get there first! :Pinky: :Oh, well, that's different then? Isn't it! TROZ! :All: :I gotta get to the wishing star! :We're doing really good so far! :Plotz: :Out of my way, whoever you are! :All: :I'm gonna get to the wishing star! :Dr. Scratchansniff: :Wishing! :Hello Nurse: :Wishing! :Rita: :Wishing! :Runt: :Wishing! :Slappy: :Wishing! :Skippy: :Wishing! :Minerva, Frau Hassenfeffer, Prunella Flundergust: :Wishing! :Tom, Dick and Larry: :Wishing! :Pinky: :Wishing! :The Brain: :Wishing! :Plotz: :Wishing! :Ralph: :Wishing! :Dot: :Wishing! :Wakko: :Wishing! :Yakko: :Wishing! :The Warners: :The wishing... :All: :The wishing... :STAR!!!! :Dot: :Maybe we shoulda kept this our little secret. :All: :THE WISHING STAR!!! Reprise :Cast: :He's gonna get to the wishing star! :King Salazar: :Stop him 'fore he gets too far! :Wakko: :Help me, spirit, wherever you are! :Cast: :He's up there to the wishing star! :Rita: :Wishing! :Runt: :Wishing! :Pinky: :Wishing! :The Brain: :Wishing! :Slappy: :Wishing! :Skippy: :Wishing! :Plotz: :Wishing! :Ralph: :Wishing! :Bobby: :Wishing! :Squit: :Wishing! :Pesto: :Wishing! :Minerva: :Wishing! :All: :Wishing! :The wishing... :The wishing... :STAR!!!! :Dot: :I'm feeling better now! :All: :THE WISHING STAR!!!! Category:Animaniacs songs Category:Looney Tunes songs Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music